


【无授翻/德赫】找球手手套的秘密/微哈金

by chiehwanggg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiehwanggg/pseuds/chiehwanggg
Summary: 【无授翻/德赫】找球手手套的秘密/微哈金题目：The New IT couple: mystery of the seeker's glove原文连结：https://m.fanfiction.net/s/5248003/1/属性：Romance & Humor分级：K+作者：SnowWhiteQuill字数：1556(2764字)





	【无授翻/德赫】找球手手套的秘密/微哈金

 

作者的话：

给所有正在看的人，抱歉没有新增更多章节，但我这么做是为了得到你们对于新故事的建议。现在我的想法是写一个五个章节的故事：包括德赫、哈金、布潘。=D会是和这篇一样的爱情喜剧，是一场在霍格沃茨的情人节最可爱情侣比赛，而金妮很希望能和哈利获胜，所以试图拆散赫敏和德拉科，引发一连串的搞笑故事。而赫敏和德拉科则在想如何和对方说第一次的我爱你。这个故事会非常好笑。每一个章节都是一场获得最可爱情侣头衔的比赛。所以如果你们有任何想法，就留下评论，或是私讯我。我喜欢读者的想法，所以认真的，任何疯狂的想法都可以;)

（然而作者什么都没有写，并且这作者也太话痨了吧xddd）

 

弃权声明：No matter how hard I once prayed to the tooth fairy, I am not the author whose books are the base of a multi-million empire. Yea, I know, bummer.

It was just another normal day at breakfast in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**所有权利属于原作者。**

 

 

———————————————

 

 

邓不利多用一如往常闪亮、慈祥的双眼，一边喝茶一边对着所有人微笑。在他的右手边坐的是斯内普教授，脸上的表情，嗯⋯还是和往常一样，除了有一丝开心的情绪，不同以往的斯莱特林式骄傲和巨大的悲伤。为什么？

因为伏地魔死了，不是吗？而世界也不再被黑巫师搞得乌烟瘴气，（更别提那个杀婴未遂的巫师），霍格沃茨的空气毫无疑问的清新了许多。

学生们现在有时间做自己喜欢的事情，不论是用价值10加隆的卫氏野火魔爆弹报复最大的敌人，或是如何偷偷的对魔咒课坐在自己旁边的人下违法的迷情剂。

是的，现在确实是一个相对轻松的年代。

 

然而，他们不知道的是，礼堂快乐的氛围很快就会被一个叫做金妮·卫斯莱—其中一对霍格沃茨最可爱的情侣中愤怒的一个—的红发女巫给破坏。

 

“哈利！我已经和你说过了！我们需要 **谈谈** ！”金妮拉着某位叫作哈利·波特的少年的手腕，声音穿过礼堂大门。

“亲爱的，如果我们能在早餐之后再来讨论，我会很感谢妳的。或许在一个小睡之后更棒。”她的男朋友哈利·波特打着哈欠说。就在他快要快乐地在格兰分多长桌上睡着时，金妮拉着哈利杂乱的头发离开桌面。

“我说了， **我们需要谈谈** 。”直到现在，这对情侣已经吸引了许多人的注意力—他们全都把目光聚焦在那两人身上。赫夫帕夫们真心希望这对情侣不要吵架。雷文克劳们的看法并不统一，一半希望这对可爱无比的情侣不要分手；另一半则希望哈利和金妮分手，如此一来就能给其他人一些机会。斯莱特林们则在为谁会甩掉谁下注。

“我押十加隆是卫斯莱女孩！”因为母亲继承了继父—目前仍被认为死于未知原因—的大量遗产而得到许多零用钱的布雷斯·赞比尼说。

“你觉得是谁，德拉科？”布雷斯问他的好友。德拉科·马尔福，然而，正专心注视着正要说话的女孩而不发一语。

 

“金妮，”刚刚抵达格兰芬多长桌的赫敏·格兰杰说。”如果那件事这么重要，妳应该私下和哈利讨论，或许等到他清醒之后。”她看到—那再度睡着的男孩—哈利·波特说。

“噢！”金妮叉着腰，摆了一下头说，”看看是谁在说话，”以一种不太友善的语气说，”这不正是我最好的朋友，赫敏·格兰杰。”

“金妮，妳是我最好的朋友之一，所以停下妳的讽刺。”

“既然妳这么说，”金妮说，明显不愿意停下她的讽刺，”那我真是对于妳站在我男朋友，而不是我这边感到受宠若惊。”

“但是我—”

“听到了吗，格兰杰？”金妮更生气的说，” **我男朋友。** ”

“我从来没说他不是。”赫敏现在也把手叉在腰上，陪金妮玩起这场游戏。

“噢， **是吗？** ”

 

现在就连老师们的目光也在两个女生，还有睡着的哈利，之间来回。邓不利多教授顽皮地对感到无聊地斯内普教授悄悄地说，”啊～年轻真好！”

 

赫敏·格兰杰非常疑惑，”金妮，我真的不知道妳在说些什么，但哈利也是我最好的朋友之一，妳应该要对他有点信心。而且妳知道，昨天的魁地奇比赛让他累坏了。”

“ **是吗？** 妳最好的朋友之一？让我来问问看，请问妳会 **跟妳最好的朋友上床** 吗？”金妮把手放在下巴，装作一副沉思的样子，”我忘了，像妳这样的贱货确实会，罗恩应该对于没跟妳在一起感到幸运。”

所有人倒抽了一口气，而罗恩，终于没有在和拉文德热吻，整张脸变成涨红色的。

一阵纯粹的安静后，大家开始窃窃私语。

 

“不、不、不，这一定有什么误会。”

“贱货！”

“哈！我就知道！你欠我十加隆！”

就连老师都全神贯注地看着眼前真实上演的肥皂剧，试图阻止这场争吵。

基于以上的状况，没有人注意到某个名叫德拉科·马尔福的斯莱特林惨白的脸是非常正常的。

“什—什么？”赫敏在一阵无语之后，在发现她的名声岌岌可危之中复原。” **我没有！** 我是哪根筋不对才会想跟哈利上床？”

“喂！”终于清醒并且稍微感到被冒犯的哈利．波特说。

“抱歉，哈利，没有恶意。”赫敏道歉。”但如果你没有注意到的话，你的女朋友看起来准备要把我的头扭下来了。说些什么，哈利！”

“金妮、宝贝，”哈利拉着金妮的手，看向她的眼睛说，”我并没有和赫敏上床。从来没有，未来也不会。我爱的永远都是妳。我甚至不敢相信妳竟然认为我和赫敏之间有些什么。”

霍格沃茨的女性们同时被收买了。

 

有那么一瞬间，金妮呆若木鸡，不过很快的她甩开了他的手。”哈！真是鬼话连篇，我甚至不敢相信我居然曾经为你心动。但曾经就够了。”金妮邪恶地笑，”看看这是什么，哈利，我带来了证据。”

“快跑啊，伙伴，”罗恩对他最好的朋友说，”趁你还能跑时快跑。”

“证据？”赫敏不可置信地说，”没有什么证据，因为我们根本没上床！”

“噢，是吗？那为什么我在离级长浴室里女生更衣室捡到哈利地找球手手套，就在距离你的内裤两呎远的地方？”金妮转向哈利，”我想要在这场比赛之后给你一个惊喜，我知道你在级长浴室。就在我准备在更衣室换衣服时，我在地板上看到这些。”金妮的声音在她举起一块紫色蕾丝的布料残骸和一双找球手手套后，听起来无比的愤怒。

 

“那—那不是我的！”赫敏说，然而她的脸却金妮的头发一样火红。

“拜托，这是我们上周一起在Perla买的。以免妳还没明白，别以为我们从此之后还能当朋友。我—恨—妳。”金妮脸上充满恶意的讥笑让礼堂的温度瞬间冷了至少十度。”在你说任何一句话之前，哈利，我知道这是你的手套。我已经问过赫夫帕夫和雷文克劳的找球手了，他们两个都说不是他们的。”

 

金妮—马上就要变成前男友—的男友皱起眉毛说，”金妮，那真的不是我的。”他拿过那副手套解释，”我的手套已经不见好几周了！我昨天甚至必须借用学校的手套。更别说我根本不会买这种龙皮手套。那太浮夸了。”哈利把手套还给金妮，露出一副被恶心到的表情。

 

“拜托，波特，龙皮是最好的。我们都知道真正的原因是因为你跟卫斯莱一样穷而且没品味。”自信的言语来自独一无二的德拉科·马尔福。

赫敏·格兰杰向金发少年射了一记死亡注视。

“马尔福，至少哈利说的是真话，不像某人宁愿安静地看着他的女朋友名誉扫地。”赫敏在胸前交叉手臂，甩了甩她咖啡色的卷发。赫敏给了德拉科一个挑衅的眼神，像是在说着他不敢做某件事⋯⋯

 

等一下，礼堂里所有人想着，只会有一个原因让她的挑衅有道理，但是⋯⋯不⋯⋯这不可能。可能吗？就连斯内普教授都开始注意起来，而他，比大多数学生明瞭更多，露出一副惊恐的表情。

 

“好的，宝贝，如果你的名誉这么重要的话，我会交代一切的。”德拉科站起来，弄乱那一头铂金，举起他的手。

“我认罪。那是我的手套。赫敏·格兰杰和我正在约会，对吧，宝贝？”他对赫敏点了点头，而赫敏则对金妮露出一抹得意的笑。

“听到了吗，金？我 **没有** 和你的男朋友上床。而是和 **我的** 。”赫敏然后走向斯莱特林长桌拥抱德拉科。

 

斯内普被他的咖啡呛了一口。

邓不利多开始唱，”如果你对达成学院团结感到开心，你就拍拍手。”

麦格晕倒了。

罗恩也是。

可怜的哈利又睡着了。

柯林正忙着用他的相机拍下新出炉的情侣。

礼堂里剩下的人发不出一点声音。

然后，礼堂的大门被穿着睡衣的卢娜打开了。她看了赫敏和德拉科，现在正热情的拥抱彼此。便走出礼堂自言自语着。

 

“我肯定又在梦游了。”

 

 

———————————————


End file.
